


Yes, Daddy

by omgbubblesomg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, POV Sam, Rare Pairings, Spanking, Walking In On Someone, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: John and Bobby are indulging in some kink when little Sammy walks in...





	

They were out of milk. _Again_. He had even pulled a chair over to check the top shelf, but it was just beer and those weird things in jars that Uncle Bobby liked so much. Sam slammed the door of the fridge closed, and tried to eat his cereal dry.

 _Gross_.

“Deeaaaan!” he whined.

“Go away,” Dean muttered, head in a book. Dad had told him he could come on the next hunt if he memorised the different ways of killing a ghoul. Sam had never seen his brother study a day in his life before this, and now that Dean had started reading he was _boring_.

“But we’re out of miiilk!”

“Use water, Sammy. I’m not your caretaker.”

“It’s SAM!” he yelled. Dean was so _annoying_!

He grabbed the bowl of dry cornflakes and stomped away. Dad and Uncle Bobby were in the garage doing important hunting stuff, and they had always told him and Dean not to interrupt them in the garage unless it was an emergency.

But Dean was _so boring_  and Sam’s cereal tasted like toilet paper.

It was an emergency.

He took the bowl outside with him and crept across the yard to the garage. He didn’t want Dean seeing him, because he’d try to stop Sam from telling on him. So Sam went on his toes and didn’t step on the dry leaves, like Dad had taught him.

He saw Uncle Bobby first.

Uncle Bobby wasn’t wearing a t-shirt, which meant he was working on the cars. Uncle Bobby never wore a shirt when he was working on the cars. He must be working really hard, too, because Sam could see sweat on his back and arms, and he was all red. Not sunburnt red like when Sam stayed out all day without sunscreen, but red like Dean that one time when they raced after the ice cream van after school.

Sam saw Uncle Bobby’s hand go into the air and come down with a loud _whack_. He must be putting new parts in a car or something.

“You like that?” Uncle Bobby said.

Was he talking to the car? Sam crept a bit closer to try and see better.

“Yes, daddy, harder!” came a second voice, and Sam leaned forward to peek around the car.

Dad was on all fours on the ground, facing away from him, and Uncle Bobby was holding his hips and  _spanking_  him. Dad was naked and Sam could see that his back and thighs were already bright red.

Sam backed away, horrified. He had only ever been spanked twice, once when he had shown Dad’s gun to Danny Sampson and once when he had put a frog in Dean’s bed.

Had Dad put a frog in Uncle Bobby’s bed?

“Yes, daddy, yes! Spank me! Harder!”

Sam backed away, still holding his cereal, and then ran all the way back to the house.

Dean was still reading, and he didn’t even turn around when Sam ran into the kitchen and tipped his cereal in the bin.

“Not hungry?” he asked without looking up.

Sam crawled into Dean’s lap and held his brother around the chest.

“Sam, jesus. I’m trying to work.”

“I’ll be quiet,” Sam promised, holding tighter when Dean tried to push him off.

“Oh, jeez. Fine,” Dean relented, “but no squirming.”

Dean read his book over Sam’s head, and when Dad and Uncle Bobby walked in an hour later he recited all five ghoul-killing methods, _and_  their pros and cons.

“Well done, son,” said John, ruffling Dean’s hair. “Little Sam here has a good role model, isn’t that right, Sammy?”

Sam looked up from Dean’s shoulder. Dad and Uncle Bobby were both fully dressed and smiling. No one was in trouble.

“Yes, daddy,” he replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Sam ya lil cutie. Time to repress those memories with study and some daddy issues.


End file.
